


To Father's Day or Not To Father's Day

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Spencer never had been the greatest dad of all time. So why was Shawn standing on his porch with a Father's Day gift?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Father's Day or Not To Father's Day

_He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

Shawn Spencer stood on the porch of his dad's- _Henry's_ \- house. He had been standing here for a very long time. Staring at the same crack on the door frame. Which was getting really old, because it never moved or changed or anything. Occasionally he looked down at the brown paper package in his hand. It too never moved, changed, or did anything interesting. 

It was a Father's Day present. For his dad- Henry. He'd gone out, bought it, and wrapped it. Sort of, if you can call a whole roll of tape and a grocery bag wrapping something. But now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he should give it to him.

Henry Spencer never had been the greatest dad of all time. Well, to be honest, he sucked at fatherhood, in Shawn's humble opinion. And being the only child with any experience, he would know. Shawn had made the fact that he didn't have a very high opinion of his father (to put it delicately) very widely known.

So why was he standing on his porch with a Father's Day present?

It was probably a recognition of the fence-mending that had been going on the past few years. Shawn looked at the package again. Was it wrong to really really hope that wasn't it?

_He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

"Shut up and let me think!" he told his subconscious sternly. Okay, seriously, too much thinking going on. There were two options.

On the one hand, if he rang the bell and gave the present to his father, the ensuing would be really really really awkward. While awkward is fun sometimes, Shawn had a feeling that this would be the unfun awkward.

On the other hand, if he just got on his bike and went home, he would be free of the awkward situation. But he would be stuck with this thing. He looked down at the package in his hand and made a face. Uh, no.

Shawn Spencer being Shawn Spencer, he figured there had to be a third option. Sure enough, there was.

Shawn set the package on his dad's doormat very carefully. He looked to the left. Then to the right. Then he pressed the doorbell and ran for his life.

Henry Spencer opened his door and looked out. Nobody except a package on the doorstep. The retired cop frowned. Only one person could have done this. He squinted and sure enough, there was his son tearing down the road like all the hounds of hell were after him.

"SHAWN!" he hollered after him. He huffed in annoyance and bent down to retrieve the package. He turned the brown paper package over in his hands and found the scribbled message on the other side.

_Dad- Happy Father's Day._

Henry looked up again, but Shawn was gone. "Shawn?"


End file.
